inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahoro Tadashi
(Midfielder) (Defender) |number= 9 (Tengawara) 3 (Resistance Japan) |gender= M |team= Genei Gakuen Resistance Japan |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |seiyuu= Kazuma Horie Ayahi Takagaki (young) |element=Wood |debut_anime = Episode 033 (GO) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Mahoro Tadashi (真帆路 正) is the captain and a midfielder for Genei Gakuen. In episode 14, he appeared as a defender of Resistance Japan. Background When he was young, his first friend was actually Amagi Daichi. He wanted to play but the other kids didn't care to talk to him. Then Amagi first talked to him and said that both of them should play. That's when both became friends. He protected Amagi from the bullies because he wanted to keep Amagi's smile. Later, he met Kousaka Yukie and also became friends with her. The three were known to be the best of friends. But then, Mahoro stopped talking to Amagi because he was afraid the bullies were going to target him. At the match between Genei Gakuen and Raimon, Mahoro called Amagi a coward who can't face reality. By the end of the match, Amagi stopped Mahoro's Maboroshi Shot with Atlantis Wall, making him confess that he was the one who was the coward who can't face reality. Plot GO He first appeared in episode 33 and talked to Amagi in the rain. He was Amagi's childhood friend and Kousaka Yukie's, that appeared talking with him. He confronted Raimon in the 1/4 of Holy Road, at Pinball Stadium, and scored all the three goals with his hissatsu, Maboroshi Shot. Also in the match, his coach said that he should concentrate instead of keeping thinking. At the end of episode 34, he badly tackled Hamano because he stole the ball back, which was stolen before by Shindou. As he approached Amagi after he scored the third point with Maboroshi Shot and Amagi and Sangoku couldn't stop it, he said that Genei Gakuen had to win at all costs in order to proceed with Fifth Sector's soccer, to which Amagi asked if that was his soccer. In episode 35, he used Genei no Dalamanglass and Dancing Ghost to pass Nishiki's keshin and successfully succeeded it. After that, he shot with a normal shoot and Raimon blocked with Amagi's Viva! Banri no Choujou, Kariya's Hunter's Net and Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. Later, he was surprised by the goalkeeper change of Raimon. After that, Maboroshi Shot was finally blocked by Amagi's new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall and Amagi was seen to be really happy. Mahoro realized that he was the one who was wrong here and even complimented Amagi for stopping his shoot. At the end of the match, Genei lost with 4-3. He, Amagi and Yukie were seen outside of the stadium talking to each other. Mahoro explained why he didn't want to talk with Amagi and why he protected him. Galaxy He first appeared in episode 01, trying to be selected as a representative for Japan. Afterwards, he reappeared in episode 14, as a defender for Resistance Japan. He scored the second goal for the team, with Maboroshi Shot.After "crushing" Shinsei Inazuma Japan as per Kuroiwa's order, they left. Character Avatar Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 125 *'TP': 183 *'Kick': 106 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Technique': 134 *'Block': 98 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 83 *'Catch': 51 *'Lucky': 89 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 104 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Dimension Cut' *'SH Extend Zone' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Screwdriver' *'SH Disaster Break' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Dimension Cut' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Incarnates' *'Shin Sedai Japan' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' *'Dark Heroes' *'Groves N' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Trivia *He's the third player to score a "hat-trick" (make 3 goals in one game all by themselves) in Inazuma Eleven GO, the first being Yukiji Keiichi the second is Nishiki Ryouma and the fourth is Amemiya Taiyou. **He is the only player in the GO series who made all the goals as a midfielder. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Galaxy characters